The subject invention relates to a single-piece retaining element specifically intended for retaining and supporting at least one pipe line or similar member, with at least one attachment area for connection to a support and at least one retaining area for partial envelopment of the pipe line circumference.
A retaining element of this general type is already known in the state of the art (German Patent 3,002,031) and is used specifically for mounting gasoline lines in a motor vehicle. In this known arrangement, the mounting area comprises two dish-shaped units in the form of an inner dish that partially envelops the pipe line circumference and an outer dish that is spaced outwardly and surrounds the inner dish. The attachment area is located between two mounting areas and has a through aperture which is fastened via an insertion end to a profile bolt joined to a motor vehicle frame or body panel.
Additional known, single-piece retaining elements (British Patent 2,098,699A; British Printed Specification 1,379,543; or German Printed Specification 2,816,181) have a similar construction. In each instance, there is a direct connection between the attachment area and one or more retaining areas for the mounting of pipe-shaped elements.
As a consequence of these known constructions, there results the drawback that noise formations and/or vibrations can be transmitted from the attachment area to the retaining areas or vice versa. This may produce, aside from reduced service life, also a reduction in driving comfort because of undesired noises.
In contrast thereto, the present invention has the task to provide a single-piece retaining element of the initially mentioned type which, while of simple construction, will avoid the aforementioned drawbacks and which will reduce vibrations and largely decrease transmission of noise.